


[PODFIC] just a bit of advice

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Advice, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: Podfic of dreamerfound's fic, "just a bit of advice"Original Summary:Anathema goes looking for advice at a certain bookshop and ends up offering some instead.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[PODFIC] just a bit of advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just a bit of advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854709) by [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound). 



> Took me long enough to get this one out! Sorry if there are a couple of distracting bumps in the audio from sounds going on upstairs. I couldn't figure out how to edit them out, and I got tired of having to stop and restart recording so much that I gave up on redoing the two itty-bitty parts.
> 
> A great and wonderful thank-you to the magnificent **dreamerfound** who allowed me to read this cute little fic!  
> Go praise them, dang it!

MEDIAFIRE: http://www.mediafire.com/file/w1botkxwrh6t4bm/009_just_a_bit_of_advice.mp3/file

YOUTUBE: 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away and make my day!


End file.
